Lluvia
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: Tiene los labios, tiene la cara, tiene las manos, las piernas y no tiene el alma.  Como la lluvia que cae y que observa, disimula todo, lo esconde todo y lo aleja todo. Shonen Ai. SxC. Oneshot. R&R!


**"Lluvia"  
Por: Lady Broken Doll**

**

* * *

**

"_Porque cuando lo he olvidado, el golpe inesperado me lo ha regresado…Indómita es la vida, inolvidable la herida e indeleble lo es mi llanto" _

_

* * *

_

**Disclamer: **Kuroshitsuji no es mio. El contenido de este fanfic si lo es, por lo que queda prohibido el plagio total o parcial de esta obra.

**Dedicatoria: **A Bluephoenix669… Tú entenderás que no use a la Libélula…Bueno, tuve que distorsionar ligeramente la metáfora para que se adecuara a la de Yana…¿Ves? A veces mi hipersensibilidad al todo, sirve de algo. No sabes cuánto agradezco tenerte, no sabes cuánto valoro que estés conmigo…Deja que el viento te lleve mis besos.

**Advertencia: **Contenido homosexual implícito (Shonen Ai), inmensos grados de piradez y divagación absoluta.

**Nota de autora: ** Lo sé, siempre tardo mucho entre fanfics. Ustedes disculparan. Quisiera agradecerle mucho a todas las personas que tan amablemente me han leído y dejado hermosos reviews, jamás pensé que pudiesen gustar de esa forma mis escritos, muchísimas gracias, ya hare algo para agradecerles lo hermoso que me han tratado. Le mando saludos y muchos abrazos a mi Ne-chan Ciel Phantomhive, te adoro mucho ne-chan eres un amor gigantesco y lleno de amor (¿?) y a Nami que es muy macho como yo(¿?).

* * *

**Capitulo Único:**  
"**Filosofías e introspectivas adulteradas de cuervos y mariposas" **

Tan profundo como él, tan liviano y tan sumiso. Su cuerpo arrinconado, enclaustrado y sin cobijo. Observa reservado al diluvio azotar, por el hueco irregular que fungía de ventana en la espaciada y descuidada habitación.

Lo contempla todo y no mira nada. Los sentidos se persuaden, se engañan y se distorsionan. La memoria finge, aparenta, por eso jamás te fíes de ella.

Es un niño, una criatura frágil y perdida. Es un pequeño que tiene los ojos cerrados mientras los tiene abiertos. La realidad se atrapa entre las manos, como la libertad al simular volar. Son nubes pasajeras que devoran montañas y praderas, borrando figuras, eliminando aromas y memorias bonitas. Si, el sol existe detrás de ellas, pero ya no hay tiempo para buscarlo, quizás algún día aparezca el arcoíris, _y lo veas conmigo_.

Serpentinamente, el viento se le filtra entre las piernas; le abraza las caderas y le besa las mejillas. Padece de un frío turbulento que se apodera de su cuerpo, lento, sumamente lento.

Trata de resguardarse en sí mismo. Los humanos tienden a hacerse ovillos apretados y compactos para disimular sus miedos y sentirse más seguros. Quizás Maslow tenía razón, y el sentido de seguridad es casi tan indispensable para vivir, como lo es cumplir con las necesidades fisiológicas que el animal racional posee.

Es posible que este triste, aunque la tristeza y la soledad no siempre vallan de la mano. Es verdad lo que te digo, la filosofía nos ha limitado a pensarlo. Sin embargo, el hecho de que dejes o no de pensarlo, no quiere decir de ninguna forma que deje o no de serlo. Un hombre puede amar a otro hombre y este jamás saberlo, y el no saberlo no trasforma a su amor, en uno falso.

¿Tiene miedo? Por supuesto, la metódica forma de ver el mundo señala: que su perturbación emocional no es más que el reflejo del asecho de un peligro inminente. El miedo nos prepara a la sorpresa, la sorpresa al descubrimiento, el descubrimiento a la sabiduría y la sabiduría a la soledad.

_El niño frente al espejo tiene miedo..._

Yo también lo tendría si fuera él.

_O Quizás lo sea. _

Porque sus ojos reflejan el destelló de los que se esconden. Porque su rostro esta mancillado por los golpes, y las lágrimas no caen de sus orbes. Porque el dolor que es más intenso, el dolor que profana el alma, seca el llanto, lo quema y te carcome.

No se levanta, puesto que aunque sus músculos responden, no tendría sentido cometer un estímulo sin trasfondo. Respirar no tiene un objetivo si la mente esta tan muerta que no lo percibe. Si enganchas una cascara vacía del cielo hasta el suelo, puede que lo rompas, o puede que lo pierdas para siempre.

_¿En que se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?_ En que ambos funcionan para escribir. ¿Para que preguntar algo tan obvio y tan absurdamente sencillo?

El chiquillo no tiene los ojos de un infante. Tiene los labios, tiene la cara, tiene las manos, las piernas y no tiene el alma. Como la lluvia que cae y que observa, disimula todo, lo esconde todo, lo aleja todo.

Su único pecado fue ser feliz. Y el único pecado que se paga en esta vida, es la felicidad misma. Si fuera el, yo sonreiría…

O quizás él sonría. O tal vez sonría _porque yo soy él._

Atrapada en su jaula, la mariposa observa el cielo gris, si escapara al vuelo, las regordetas gotas de agua le reventarían las alas. Hay que dejar que el dolor nos consuma, para con ello afianzar la locura y salir con vida de las desventuras.

Recuerda.

Recuerda tiempos felices, recuerda lugares ajenos y no recuerda nada. Su mente lo ha olvidado todo. Sólo se conserva en su vientre la sensación de mareo que le carcome el alma. Sus dedos están fríos y la circulación se le ha vuelto lenta. Tiembla…

El frio y el miedo son uno mismo cuando nadie les mira. El amor y el quebranto se fusionan en un beso cuando los cobijas con cuidado.

Los que se han roto y son amados, no desean ser tirados nuevamente… Y el enjaulado cuervo se mastica las alas impaciente para salir al ataque. Un amante improvisado e interesado, como todos los que han amado…

El amor sin dolor no existe. Y la trillada situación se evade observando la lluvia.

Tus lágrimas se pintan en el cielo, el cielo siempre supo estar de tu parte, porque llevas en tu nombre la penitencia de la desdicha. Y si nos identificamos _con una luna y una estrella_, no es por mera coincidencia.

Como duele una gota de lluvia sobre una herida que no sana. Porque se filtra y le enamora. Como duele sin doler y en silencio. La herida sangra y no lo sabe, porque las gotas de lluvia le entretienen…Las heridas que no vemos, nos matan sin verlas también. Todo en la vida luce como un cáncer, _eso lo sé bien_…

La lluvia cae sobre su herida… ¿Por qué lloran sus lágrimas? ¿Por qué lloran cuando caen?

Sus manitas son pequeñas y deseaban construir castillos con la arena. Sus manitas son pequeñas y desean atraparlo todo. La tela de araña se mese, como la cascara vacía. La miras y se pierde. La sientes y la tomas…

Te redime el pecado. Tu demonio es un cuervo enamorado, una figura que se asemeja en belleza a precioso Gray. Tú tienes que conservarte en ti mismo, apresar a los demonios que pululan en tu alma. Simular las sombras en tu vida, pintarlas. La oscuridad te salva y te cobija.

¿Tienes una luz? Una luz y no logras verla… _Pero él la ve_.

Que no lo comprendas no quiere decir que no exista. Que no mires la lluvia no quiere decir que no llueva. Un atardecer es rojo no por el color que se pinta en el cielo, sino por el tono que se mancha en los corazones ajenos.

Tú revoloteas… ¿En que se parecen un cuervo y una mariposa?

¿Cómo es rey, el rey, sin tablero que lo haga rey?

¿Cómo ama un amante, sin amante a quien amar?

Una gota que se cuela sobre la ventana y le perfora la piel. Sus manos le cubren la herida, y no le deja voltear. Espera y observa. Lo tiene todo y lo sabe. Lo perdió todo y lo entiende. Lo obtendrá todo en un beso con el demonio y lo demás no importa.

Sus deditos son pequeños. Sus manos tiemblan al mismo tiempo que se cuestiona y se da cuenta de las respuestas. ¿Por qué la lluvia es más hermosa de noche? ¿Por qué el cuervo cubre con sus alas a la mariposa? ¿Por qué la mariposa abraza suavemente al cuervo? ¿Por qué la gente lo mira, y no lo entiende?

¿Por qué la estatua y la paloma no pudieron ser felices? Fueron felices, incomprensiblemente felices. Sólo ellos lo entendieron… Sólo la mariposa y el cuervo lo supieron.

Una lágrima o quizás dos. Unos ojos azules y profundos. Una mirada roja y dedicada. El pasado y el futuro no están escritos. La mente juega, divaga.

La aventura y el romance embriagan. El dolor desata las emociones más turbias.

_Si me gritas puede que tenga miedo_.

_Si me besas puede que tenga miedo._

_Si me dices que por fin me amas, puede que tenga miedo._

_Si no te marchas, jamás sentiré de nuevo el miedo._

Evocas las pinturas que anidaron tu pasado. Respiras al dolor y eres un niño. A la vida no le interesan nuestras edades, la suerte es una desgraciada y no cuida por ello. El demonio abraza al demonio y los ángeles arden en el infierno.

Él sabe que le tomara en silencio. Él sabe que le observa desde la ventana. Él, el estético cuervo negro que se para en el huequillo de la pared más cercana. No sabía quién era y ya confiaba en él. Jamás supo de días, porque lo relativo le impidió darse cuenta que la lluvia continuaba tras la ventana.

¿Por qué el niño no miraba la lluvia tras la ventana?

Porque el cuervo se abrazó a la mariposa. Y la mariposa se entregó eternamente al cuervo.

_Y yo era él._

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

No requiero de mucho para imaginarlo  
Ni ver nuestro romance de un punto abstracto  
Tan sólo necesito quitarme los anteojos un rato  
Y saber que te siento y te miro, sin necesitarlos_**  
YLT**_

_**

* * *

**_

Dios, yo sé que esto parece todo menos un fanfic. La historia, bueno, me imagine a Ciel encerrado cuando chico, no entrare en más detalles, porque quizás ustedes la hayan entendido de otra forma y es que honestamente a veces pareciera que soy la que menos entiende lo que escribo. Reitero, mis profundos agradecimientos a todos los que me dejan reviews, me hacen infinitamente feliz...Espero seguir encontrándoles en mis historias. Y por favor, les pido atentamente que me dejen sus críticas, cometarios, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte y similares, si no lo hacen no sabré que opinan de mis bizarreses y me ire a deprimir con mi chocoleche. Ehem, sin más, cuídense mucho.

Besos!

**Pd.**

Perdón (Y no me regañes por decirlo)…


End file.
